Resonant rotational oscillators are used, generally, to deflect, for example, a laser beam during scanning. For example, a resonant rotational oscillator might be used in a checkout stand at a store as part of the scanner for identifying product purchased, for example, by scanning for a bar code. A slow scanner or one with a limited deflection angle may slow the scanning process or make it more difficult to scan. This presents a problem.
A slow scanner, slower operation, and difficulty in scanning are likely to lead to more expensive operation. This presents a technical problem for which a technical solution is needed.